Saya Minatsuki
Saya Minatsuki (ミナツキ サヤ, Minatsuki Saya) is an accomplished sweeper and close friend of Train. Her involvement with him leads to his more human outlook on life and his departure from Chronos. Saya has no memories of her life before the age of ten, due to heavy abuse from her parents. Her first real memory is waking up in hospital and being carried off to a relative's house. She constantly feels alone until becoming a sweeper. She constantly wears a yukata because she likes their appearance and thinks she looks good in them, though others find it strange. She develops the "Reflect Shot" over the course of five years. It allows her to fire bullets that ricochet off hard surfaces and strike opponents at odd angles and different velocities. In the manga, she and Train first meet when Saya finds Train bleeding in an alley after a failed mission, while in the anime, they first meet on a rooftop when Train hears her singing a lullaby. Saya loves milk, and likes a glass of milk after singing. Her past is never mentioned in the anime. Creed, thinking that Train's personality change is a curse due to her confronts Saya, who struggles with him until she is stabbed and dies. Devastated by her death, Train struggles while deciding to get revenge on Creed or not. Saya's spirit later helps Train defeat the Doctor's Warp World and encourages him that the only way to defeat Creed is by faith. :Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese), Caitlin Tiffany Glass (English) 'Appearance :' Saya has short, bob-cut dark brown hair with bangs that fall to her big, aquamariene colored eyes. Saya's most commonly portrayed outfit is that of a white, longsleeved summer yukata with a pink flower pattern, a yellow obi sash, and geta sandals. Throughout the Manga, she is shown wearing various, modern everyday outfits. With every outfit, she is shown wearing a round glass bead ...on a string around her neck. 'Personality ': She thinks that she and Train are similar because their love of rooftops. She appears in the beginning to steal Train's milk that he feeds the cats with. Soon, they would develop a friendship, and Saya makes Train smile again. Saya became a sweeper because she believed that the 'stray cat life' suited her. 'Background :' Saya mentions that she cant remember anything before the age of 10. She says her parents might of beaten her because the first memory she has is waking up in the hospital. 'Synopsis :' Train meets Saya , while singing her lullaby on a rooftop and befriends him (taking his milk in the process). She teaches Train that he has a choice between killing and not killing, causing him to have a more human outlook on life. They then begin to have regular meetings on the same rooftop. Train also begins to disobey orders from Chronos after befriending and talking with her, one example being when he decided not to kill Eve, remembering Saya's words. Train's new way of seeing things (thanks to Saya) eventually causes him to leave Chronos and later become a sweeper. Saya takes the job to capture the Apostle of the star member, Preta Ghoul, for a bounty of 1.8 million dollars. However, as she fights him, his hands nearly touch her head, which would've resulted in her disintegrating. However, Train shows up in the nick of time to save her. He angrily tries shooting Preta, proving it to be useless, so Saya shoots down a large object which crushes him. Later, she and Train decide to meet at a carnival to watch fireworks, at (The promised day) Train finds a letter from creed says that he will save from him of the witch witch As a gift to him on alhanabi ,The Train rushed on the spot and prepared to see Saya (a port) . However, as she waits for him, she is confronted by Creed, who believes she has bewitched Train. Using his "imagine blade", he kills her, and she dies in Train's arms as he cries (Saya is die to learn that the TRAIN is Black Cat killer is famous know they are changed his life!!!! ) . Her death throws Train into a rage, swearing revenge on Creed. He tries then vows to end Creed's life, like how Creed ended Saya's. Saya appears in Train's dreams and her spirit guides him after she dies. Train holds a violent grudge against Creed for killing her, however, he eventually gives up his thirst for revenge, knowing that was not what Saya would have wanted, and that Creed was not worth turning back into a killer, something that both he and Saya did not want to happen. At the end of the series, Train moves on, letting his former best friend, go, therefore allowing Saya to rest in peace. Although he does let her go, Train never forgets about her, the person who changed his life for the better. category:Supporting Characters Category:Sweepers Category:- Characters -